It Came Upon A Midnight Clear
by Glaceo
Summary: An early Christmas present. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. ONE SHOT. Warning: Gory imagery.


**Hey everyone. Happy holidays to everyone! Have a great Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Ok, I based this story on one of my favourite christmas carols, called _'It Came Upon A Midnight Clear'. _**

Here are it's first 4 lines:

**It came upon the midnight clear,  
That glorious song of old,  
From angels bending near the earth,  
To touch their harps of gold.**

Here's my version which this story is based on:

**It came upon the midnight clear,  
That deadly sign of evil,  
From demons rising near the earth,  
To touch the feet of the devil.**

**It Came Upon A Midnight Clear**

"Help!" _Silence._ "Somebody help me!"

**12 Hours Earlier…**

Sam walked in first, and switched on the light. He looked around the motel room, the usual two single beds, with the old worn out mattress, and the poorly positioned cushions. He threw the room keys on the side table, and walked into the bathroom. Dean walked in next, and then locked the door.

"Some hunt, eh Sammy?" Said Dean, as he looked towards the bathroom's open door. He could hear the running water and soon Sam replied, "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that difficult. Damn those reapers, they can really freak you out sometimes."

Dean walked closer to the bathroom door, and now he could see Sam still washing his face. Dean then picked up a lamp from the bedside table and hit Sam over the head with it.

**Now…**

Sam blinked a few times, trying to regain his senses. He tried to look around the room; it was a dark green colour all around. And a faint bulb could be seen flickering on one of the walls. He was tied up, but not on a chair, against the wall. His legs and hands in all four directions. He looked at his hands, and screamed when he saw he was nailed from his palms. Blood has dried up around them, and he continued screaming at the sight.

"Help!" _Silence. _"Somebody help me!"

"Shut up."

Sam looked around in the faint light, and could now see a dark figure standing beyond the light. It was a familiar voice, a familiar tone, it was_ Dean_. "Dean? Is that you? Help me!" Dean now stepped out of the darkness, and the first thing Sam noticed was his eyes. They were yellow. Just like the demon's, just like when he had taken over _his _Dad. The demon smiled in Dean's body, and went over to Sam. He slipped a knife out of his jacket's collar, and jammed it into the side of Sam's stomach. Sam winced with pain, but it was all in vain. His screams couldn't be heard, Sam had realized, since they were in some old dried up sewer.

Sam mustered enough strength to try to say a few words, amidst the excruciating pain. "Dean! I know you're in there! Help me!" The demon smiled, and then slapped Sam in the face. "I finally have you. You might have killed many of them, many of _my_ children, but now, I have your brother. And he's lost. He won't ever find his way out now, and after you're gone, Sammy, he won't ever _want _to." Sam looked the demon in the eyes whilst it smiled, Dean's confident, smug smile. Sam loathed him, wanted to finish him. But he couldn't. His only hope was trying to talk to Dean, trying to make him come back.

"Dean, I know you're there. It's Sam, come on, help me!" The demon smiled again, and turned around, and started walking towards the darkness. Sam yelled, "Dean! I need your help! Your little brother!" Suddenly, the demon turned. Only, his eyes weren't yellow anymore. They were that of Dean's. Sam smiled, and said, "I knew you'd find your way man." Dean shook his head and came running towards Sam.

"I don't know how this happened Sammy!" Said Dean, exasperated, as he started removing one of the nails from Sam's hands.

As Sam cried, in happiness, and in pain, he looked at Dean, thanking God. But then, Dean turned towards Sam, and smiled. He took out the nail from Sam's hand, and then with a shock, put it back in. Sam screamed in agony. The demon's eyes switched again, back to the evil yellow, and he said, "I really had you there, didn't I?"

The demon now walked back, into the darkness, and took out something from his pocket. Sam, losing hope, said, "What are you going to do now? Just kill me?"

The demon came out of the darkness again; Sam could see a gun in his hand. Sam looked at the demon's eyes, Dean's face, which curved up in a menacing smile.

**Well that's all. Merry Christmas! And have a great time! Oh, and please review...**


End file.
